1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus displaying a 2-dimensional (2D) image and a 3-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As demand for a 3D stereoscopic images has increased in industrial fields such as cinema, gaming, and so on, a stereoscopic image display apparatus displaying the 3D stereoscopic image has been improved. The stereoscopic image display apparatus displays the 3D stereoscopic image by respectively providing 2D images different from each other to left and right eyes of an observer. Thus, the observer recognizes a pair of two different 2D images, and the pair of two different 2D images is mixed in a brain of the observer, so that the observer may perceive the 3D stereoscopic image.
A stereoscopic image display apparatus is classified as a stereoscopic type or an auto-stereoscopic type according to whether or not the observer wears special glasses. Conventionally, the auto-stereoscopic type such as a barrier type, a lenticular type and so on is used for a flat display apparatus.
In the lenticular type, the light passing through the left and right pixels is refracted using a lens, so that the 3D stereoscopic image may be displayed. The brightness in the lenticular type may be larger than that in the barrier type because most of the light passes through the lens.
The lens used in the lenticular type may be a convex lens or a Fresnel lens. A thickness of the Fresnel lens is thinner than that of the convex lens. The Fresnel lens includes a plurality of circular arcs on a surface of the Fresnel lens and a plurality of discontinuous lines formed at boundaries between the circular arcs. The Fresnel lens refracts light at the circular arcs and concentrates the light at one point.
When a lens panel operates like the Fresnel lens by applying voltages to a plurality of electrodes, the thickness of the lens decreases as the number of the electrodes increases. As the number of the electrodes increases, however, the distance between the lines applying the voltage to the electrodes decreases, so that a resistance may be increased and a disconnection of the lines may occur.